Bez dogmatu/Część druga/5 czerwca.
Wyścigi przyśpieszono o dzień z powodu jutrzejszego święta. Anielka i ciotka przyjechały dziś rano w towarzystwie pokojowej i całego stosu pudeł zawierających wyścigowe tualety. Pierwszy rzut oka na Anielkę wzruszył mnie i przestraszył. Znalazłem, że zmizerniała bardzo; policzki jej pobladły, straciła swój dawny ciepły koloryt, zeszczuplała, i było w niej coś mglistego, co mi przypomniało postacie Puvis'a de Chavannes. Ciotka i matka jej nie widzą tego, bo są ciągle z nią razem, ale dla mnie, po kilku dniach niebytności w Płoszowie, różnica już jest wyraźna. Ogarnia mnie skrucha i serdeczna litość. Oczywiście, że przyczyną tego wszystkiego jest rozterka i walka wewnętrzna w jej sercu. Gdybyż ona chciała ją rozstrzygnąć, gdybyż chciała pójść za głosem tego serca, które jest moje, po sto razy moje, i które przemawia za mną – skończyłby się jej niepokój, a zaczęło szczęście. Ja zapadam coraz głębiej w moje piaski chłonące. Zdaje mi się przecie, że znam każdy szczegół, każdy najdrobniejszy rys twarzy Anielki i że wyobrażam ją sobie, gdy jej nie widzę, jakby żywa stała przede mną, a jednak za każdym razem, ujrzawszy ją po kilku dniach rozstania, odkrywam w niej jakiś nowy urok i znajduję nowe upodobanie. Nie umiem nawet wypowiedzieć, do jakiego stopnia ona zadowalnia mnie estetycznie, jak głęboko odczuwam, że to jest mój rodzaj, moja piękność, moja kobieta. To odczuwanie daje mi jakąś wpół mistyczną, wpół zbliżoną do przyrodniczej hipotezy wiarę, że natura przeznaczyła ją dla mnie. I teraz, gdym, usłyszawszy turkot powozu na dziedzińcu, zbiegł na dół, by powitać te panie, doznałem znów owego wrażenia, które bym nazwał oddawanie się w moc jej urokowi; znów rzeczywistość wydała mi się doskonalszą od obrazu, jaki nosiłem w duszy. Anielka ubrana była w lekki podróżny płaszczyk z surowego jedwabiu; kapelusz jej okręcała długa, szara woalka, zawiązana a ľanglaise pod brodą, i z tych szarych ramek uśmiechała się jej śliczna, droga twarz, zawsze podobniejsza raczej do twarzy dziewczynki niż zamężnej kobiety. Przywitała mnie niezwykle wesoło i serdecznie: widocznie ranna przejażdżka i nadzieja zabawy wprowadziła ją w dobre usposobienie; napełniło mnie to radością, bom pomyślał, że ją jednak cieszy mój widok, a Płoszów beze mnie wydaje się jej pustszy i nudniejszy. Jako gościnny gospodarz, podałem jedno ramię ciotce, drugie Anielce, na co zresztą szerokość schodów pozwala, i poprowadziłem je na górę. Na widok wspaniale przybranych kwiatami schodów ogarnęło je wielkie zdziwienie, ja zaś rzekłem: – To jest moja niespodzianka... Tu przycisnąłem nieco ramię Anielki, ale tak lekko, że mogło to ujść za ruch przypadkowy i mimowolny, następnie zwróciłem się do ciotki: – Daję obiad dla uczczenia zwycięstwa rodziny Płoszowskich. Ciotkę rozczuliła bardzo moja intencja. Ach, gdyby wiedziała, jak mało mnie obchodził w tej chwili Naughtyboy i wszystkie zwycięstwa, jakie konie rodziny Płoszowskich mogły odnieść na turfach całej Europy! Anielka za to odgadła widocznie, co należy myśleć o moich intencjach, była jednak w tak ożywionym usposobieniu, że spojrzawszy na mnie przelotnie, przygryzła w uśmiechu usta. Ja zaś małom nie stracił głowy. Zdawało mi się, że widzę w Anielce odcień jakiejś wesołej kokieterii, którego nie było w niej dotąd. Niepodobna, pomyślałem sobie, żeby ona nie miała całkiem miłości własnej, żeby jej to ani trochę nie pochlebiało, iż wszystko, co czynię, czynię dla niej i przez nią. Tymczasem ciotka, zdjąwszy płaszcz od kurzu, poszła oglądać Naughtyboya i Aurorę, ja zaś podałem Anielce listę zaproszonych na obiad osób i rzekłem: – Starałem się wybrać tylko miłych ci ludzi, ale jeśli jeszcze każesz kogo zaprosić, natychmiast wyślę zaproszenie albo sam pojadę. – To cioci pokaż – odpowiedziała Anielka – niech ciocia wybiera. - Nie. Ciotka będzie siedziała na pierwszym miejscu i będziemy do niej przychodzili z życzeniami lub kondolencją, a rolę gospodyni w tym domu przeznaczyłem tobie. Anielka zaczerwieniła się nieco i chcąc zwrócić rozmowę, rzekła: – Mój Leonie, czy aby ten Naughtyboy wygra, bo ciotka tak na to liczy i tak jej o to chodzi? – Jam już wygrał, bo mam takiego gościa, jak to stworzenie, które oto siedzi przede mną. – Ty sobie żartujesz, a ja doprawdy boję się. – Ciotka, widzisz – odrzekłem poważniej – nawet w razie przegranej, będzie miała jedną wielką pociechę. Moje zbiory za jakie kilka tygodni będą już w Warszawie, a to było jej marzenie od lat kilkunastu. Jeszcze ojca namawiała na przeniesienie ich do kraju bardzo usilnie. Już wszystkie gazety rozpisują się o tym – i co za pochwały czytałem o sobie – to trudno wypowiedzieć. A jej droga twarz rozjaśniła się w jednej chwili. – Pokaż, przeczytaj! – rzekła. Miałem ochotę całować ją po rękach za ten przebłysk radości. Był to dla mnie nowy dowód. Przecie, gdybym jej był zupełnie obojętny, nie cieszyłyby ją tak pochwały dla mnie. – Nie – odrzekłem – przeczytam, jak ciotka wróci, a raczej poproszę ją, żeby sama przeczytała, ja zaś schowam się przez ten czas za ciebie, bo będę miał niemądrą minę, a przede wszystkim nie chcę, żebyś ty moją niemądrą minę widziała. – Dlaczego masz mieć niemądrą minę? – Dlatego, że wszystko to nie moja zasługa, tylko twoja. Te pochwały tobie się należą. Co bym dał za to, żebym mógł powiedzieć panom dziennikarzom: Jeśli to uważacie za tak wielką rzecz, to jedźcie gremialnie do Płoszowa i tam klęknijcie u pewnych nóżek... – Leonie! Leonie! – przerwała Anielka. – Cicho, małe nic-dobrego, bo i ja to zrobię, i nie wstanę pierwej, póki nie przyznasz, że to twój wpływ. Anielka sama nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Słowa moje były wprawdzie mową człowieka zakochanego bez pamięci, ale ten ton swobodny, żartobliwy i wesoły wytwarzał pewnego rodzaju nastrój, wobec którego tragiczne przyjmowanie tego, com mówił, było wprost niemożliwe. Ja zaś rad byłem z tego nowego sposobu, bo widziałem, że za pomocą niego można dużo wypowiedzieć i dużo wyznań wcisnąć. Nie chcąc go jednak ani nadużywać, ani przeciągnąć, począłem w tej chwili mówić poważniej o zmianach, jakie zamierzam wprowadzić w domu. – Całe piętro przeznaczam na pomieszczenie zbiorów – rzekłem – z wyjątkiem tego jednego pokoju, w którym ty zaprzeszłej zimy mieszkałaś. Ten zostanie, jak był. Pozwoliłem go sobie tylko trochę dziś przyozdobić na twoje przyjęcie. Tak mówiąc poprowadziłem ją ku drzwiom. Anielka, stanąwszy w progu, nie mogła powstrzymać okrzyku: – Ach! co za kwiaty! Ja zaś powiedziałem z cicha: – Tyś sama kwiat, najpiękniejszy w świecie... Po czym dodałem poważnie: – Ty mi przecie, Anielko, wierzysz, gdy ci mówię, że tu chcę kiedyś umrzeć. Och! ile było szczerości w tym, com powiedział. Twarz Anielki zaszła jakby mgłą; radość jej zgasła. Widziałem, że ją słowa moje wzruszyły bardzo, jak wzrusza każdy prawdziwy krzyk serca. Przez jedno mgnienie oka jej głowa, ramiona i piersi zadrgały, jakby jakaś siła, stanąwszy za nią, popchnęła ją nagle ku mnie. Ale ona oparła się jeszcze tym razem. Chwilę stała przede mną z oczyma nakrytymi przez powieki, wreszcie rzekła z jakąś smutną powagą: – Pozwól mi być z tobą swobodną. Nie zasmucaj mnie. – Dobrze, Anielko – rzekłem – układ zawarty, oto moja ręka! I wyciągnąłem ku niej dłoń. Anielka oddała mi uścisk tak silnie, jakby nim chciała wypowiedzieć wszystko, czego zabroniła powiedzieć ustom. Nagrodził on mi też tysiąckrotnie wszelkie słowa i upoił mnie tak, iż ledwiem się na nogach nie zachwiał. Po raz pierwszy od czasu mego powrotu uczułem wyraźnie, że oto obejmuję w posiadanie tę istotę, wraz z jej duszą i ciałem. Było to wrażenie szczęścia tak niezmiernego, iż łączył się z nim jakiś strach. Otwierał się przede mną nowy, nieznany świat. Jestem od tej chwili przekonany, że opór jej to tylko kwestia niedługiego czasu i mojej odwagi. Ciotka wróciła ze stajen w różowym usposobieniu; żaden zamach na szacowne zdrowie Naughtyboya nie miał miejsca. Trener Web na wszystkie pytania ciotki znajdował tylko jedną odpowiedź: All right. Dżak Goose pełen był animuszu. Poszliśmy do okien, by widzieć, jak przyszłego zwycięzcę będą wyprowadzali ze stajni, zbliżała się bowiem chwila, w której miał wyruszyć na Pole Mokotowskie i tam dreptać w kółko, czekając na swoją kolej. Jakoż po kilku minutach ujrzeliśmy, jak dwaj stajenni wyprowadzali go na dziedziniec, ale oczy nasze nie bardzo mogły się nasycić pięknością jego kształtów, był bowiem jakby zaszyty w pokrowiec. Tylko przez otwory, powycinane w kapie, widać było jego wielkie, łagodne oczy, spod dolnego obrębu zaś wysuwały się jego sprężyste nogi, które istotnie zdawały się być ze stali wykute. Za nim postępował Web, w końcu zaś nasz domorosły, mały Anglik, Dżak Goose, przybrany w nowy surdut, pokrywający kurtkę, i w dżokejskie buty. Na drogę krzyknąłem mu przez otwarte okno: – A nie daj się tam, Kuba! On zaś zdjął czapkę i ukazując nią na Naughtyboya odpowiedział wesoło, najczystszym, nielondyńskim, ale burzańskim akcentem: – Bedom, prosę jaśnie hrabiego, widzieli, ale ino jego zad! Zasiedliśmy do śniadania, które odbywało się pośpiesznie; ciotka jednak znalazła dość czasu, by przy czarnej kawie przeczytać, co mówią dzienniki o sprowadzeniu zbiorów ojca do Warszawy. Dziwna rzecz, jak kobiety są wrażliwe na wszelką publiczną pochwałę dla bliskich im mężczyzn. Ciotka aż zakwitła z radości – i była wprost nieoszacowana, gdy przerywając co chwila czytanie spoglądała poprzez okulary na mnie z uwielbieniem, na Anielkę z bacznością – i od czasu do czasu mówiła dogmatycznym tonem: – Nic nie przesadzili! Zawsze był taki! Ja dziękowałem tylko Bogu, że nie było przy tym jakiego mężczyzny sceptyka; w takim razie naprawdę miałbym niemądrą minę. Nadeszła godzina ubierania się dla pań. Na odchodnym ciotka, ułożywszy jak można najobojętniejszą twarz, rzekła: – Musimy się śpieszyć, bo obiecałam małej Zawiłowskiej, że ją wezmę na wyścigi; miała jechać z ojcem, ale on parę dni temu miał atak pedogry. To rzekłszy wyszła; my z Anielką spojrzeliśmy po sobie; kąciki jej ust podniosły się w chytrym uśmiechu, a ja rzekłem: – Anielu, nowe swaty! Ona zaś przyłożyła palec do ust, niby ostrzegając mnie, że za głośno mówię, i znikła w swoim pokoju, ale po chwili śliczna jej główka znów wychyliła się przez drzwi. – Przypomniałam sobie, żeś nie zaprosił panny Hilst! – rzekła. – A nie zaprosiłem. – Dlaczego? – Bo ja ją kocham w ukryciu – odrzekłem śmiejąc się. – Nie, czemu jej nie zaprosiłeś? – Jeśli chcesz, to jeszcze to uczynię. – Jak ty wolisz – odpowiedziała chowając się na powrót. Ja zaś wolałem nie zapraszać panny Hilst. W godzinę później ruszyliśmy w Aleje Belwederskie. Anielka była ubrana w kremową suknię, strojną koronkami. Tak nauczyłem się wypowiadać jej wszystko oczyma, że czytała w nich wyraźnie mój zachwyt; poznałem to z jej twarzy, na wpół rozpromienionej, na wpół zakłopotanej. Po drodze zatrzymaliśmy się przed willą państwa Zawiłowskich, zaledwie jednak miałem czas zadzwonić, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, i panna Helena, przybrana w szarosrebrzystą suknię, stanęła, a raczej przebiegła koło mnie w całym majestacie, zaledwie kiwnąwszy mi głową. Jest to więcej brzydka niż ładna blondynka, o zimnych, bladoniebieskich oczach, twarzy bez uśmiechu i układzie nadzwyczaj ceremonialnym. Uchodzi ona za wzór dystynkcji, na co bym się chętnie zgodził, gdyby dystynkcja znaczyła to samo, co sztywność. Obejście się jej ze mną jest równie zimne jak jej oczy, a nawet nadto zimne, by mogło być szczere. Jest to po prostu metoda, obrachowana na podrażnienie mej miłości własnej – i obrachowana głupio, bo mnie nudzi, nie drażni, i dzięki jej, zajmuję się panną Zawiłowską tyle tylko, ile tego grzeczność wymaga. Dziś jednak zajmowałem się nią nieco więcej, miała bowiem odegrać dla mnie rolę ochronnego konduktora, to jest przyciągać ciekawość i odwracać przypuszczenia, jakie by widok Anielki, siedzącej ze mną w jednym powozie, mógł ludziom nasunąć. Niebawem ruszyliśmy dalej, ale z wolna, dzień był bowiem pogodny i mnóstwo osób jechało na wyścigi, tak że nie można było dojrzeć końca powozów. Przed sobą i za sobą widziałem rzekę parasolek, co było naprawdę ładne, barwy ich bowiem grały bardzo silnie w słońcu, pod nimi zaś tworzyły się kolorowe cienie, z których wychylały się głowy kobiece o rysach delikatnych i wykończonych. Stosunkowo dużo było twarzy ładnych, ale brakło im temperamentu; nie widziałem go nawet u tych pań ze świata finansów, które zresztą, jak wiele innych rzeczy, tak i temperament raczej udają, niż mają w rzeczywistości. Ale te otwarte powozy, tu i owdzie charakterystyczne zaprzęgi, przeważnie jasne tualety, mieniące się w powietrzu na tle zieloności drzew – to wreszcie nagromadzenie wykwintnych ludzi i wykwintnych koni nadawało pochodowi wysoce ucywilizowany, a nie pozbawiony przy tym malowniczości pozór. Cieszyło mnie to, że Anielkę ów ruch i tłok widocznie bawił i sprawiał jej przyjemność. Odpowiadając na moje uwagi spoglądała na mnie z pewną wdzięcznością, jakbym to ja przygotował jej tę rozrywkę. Siedząc naprzeciw mogłem na nią swobodnie patrzeć, częściej jednak zwracałem się do panny Zawiłowskiej, od której stale szedł zamróz jak od karafki "frapowanej" wody i która poczęła mnie po prostu bawić, zdawało się bowiem, iż jeśli odpowiada na moje pytania i zgadza się na moje towarzystwo – czyni to tylko przez dobre wychowanie i wysoką towarzyską uprzejmość. Stałem się dla niej tym bardziej nadskakujący, ale z pewnym odcieniem dobrego humoru, który w końcu począł ją drażnić. Dojechaliśmy nareszcie na Mokotowskie Pola. Dla powozu ciotki zachowano zwykłe miejsce przy trybunie – i wnet różni moi znajomi z kartami na kapeluszach przyszli powitać ją i powinszować dzielnej i obiecującej postawy Naughtyboya. Jeden z najznakomitszych hodowców powiedział ciotce, że koń jest wspaniały, ale może niedostatecznie trenowany, że jednak w nocy deszcz padał i turf jest miękki, więc tak silny rumak, jak Naughtyboy ma za sobą wszelkie dane. Zdawało mi się, że mówił to z ironią, i trochę się zaniepokoiłem, klęska bowiem Naughtyboya byłaby zepsuciem dnia ciotce i pośrednio mnie – albowiem jej zły humor zwarzyłby nam zabawę. Tymczasem poszedłem wzdłuż powozów, oglądając po drodze pole i wyszukując znajomych. Ludzi było pełno, trybuny wyglądały jak jedna zbita ciemna masa, na której suknie kobiece tworzyły jaskrawe plamy. Całe szranki obwiedzione były grubym pierścieniem widzów. Wał miejski czernił się także od ciekawych. Po obu stronach trybuny ciągnęły się, jakby dwa skrzydła, dwa nieskończone szeregi powozów, z których każdy, osobno wzięty, wyglądał jak kosz napełniony kwiatami. O jakie sto kroków od trybuny spostrzegłem w powozie zawadiacki nosek i różową twarz pani Śniatyńskiej. Gdym się do niej zbliżył dla powitania, powiedziała mi, że mąż jej poszedł szukać panny Hilst, po czym jednym tchem zadała mi następne pytania: jak się ma ciotka i pani Celina? czy Anielka jest na wyścigach? jakim sposobem te panie wyjadą do Gasteinu, skoro pani Celina nie może wstawać? czy Naughtyboy wygra? co będzie, jeśli przegra? i ile osób będzie u mnie na obiedzie? Przez ten czas, stojąc przy jej powozie, zauważyłem, iż ma wyjątkową słodycz w wyrazie oczu i prześliczną nogę, a chcąc odpowiedzieć na jej pytania równie hurtownie, jak były zadane, musiałbym chyba mieć, jak mówi Szekspirowska Rozalina, usta Gargantui. Odpowiedziawszy piąte przez dziesiąte i poprosiwszy, by po wyścigach przyjechali oboje z mężem wprost do mnie, poszedłem także, śladem Śniatyńskiego, szukać Klary, sądziłem bowiem, że wypada mi zbliżyć się do jej powozu. Pokazało się, że stoi on niedaleko od ciotczynego. Klara wyglądała jak pagórek pokryty heliotropami. Znalazłem ją otoczoną przez artystów i melomanów i rozmawiającą z nimi wesoło. Na mój widok zasępiła się nieco i przyjęła mnie z pewną oziębłością, ale taką, która czeka tylko na jakieś cieplejsze, przyjazne słowo, by zmienić się w wielką serdeczność. Ja pozostałem jednak chłodny; po kwadransie równie grzecznej jak ceremonialnej rozmowy poszedłem dalej i zamieniwszy w drodze po parę słów z innymi znajomymi, wróciłem do naszego powozu, albowiem dwie pierwsze gonitwy odbyły się przez ten czas i nadeszła kolej na Naughtyboya. Spojrzałem na ciotkę: wyraz jej twarzy był uroczysty; widać jednak było, że usiłuje zachować zimną krew. Za to na twarzy Anielki odbił się wyraźny niepokój. Oczekiwaliśmy dość długo na ukazanie się koni, bo przy wadze marudzono jakoś niezwykle. Tymczasem nadbiegł Śniatyński, z daleka już wymachując swymi długimi rękoma i pokazując bilety zakupione w totalizatorze. – Postawiłem miliony za Naughtyboyem! – zawołał – jeśli mnie zdradzi, obciążam hipotekę Płoszowa. – Mam nadzieję – zaczęła z godnością ciotka – że pan... Lecz nie skończyła, bo w tej chwili ponad ciemną masę ludzi, zebranych w okolicach trybuny, wykwitły różnobarwne kurtki dżokejskie. Wyprowadzono konie na tor. Jedne z nich, wydostawszy się na wolną przestrzeń, puszczały się natychmiast w cwał ku miejscu, skąd gonitwa miała nastąpić; inne szły wolnym, spokojnym krokiem. Po dokonanym starcie jeźdźcy ruszywszy przegalopowali koło nas zbitą gromadą i niezbyt szybko, bieg bowiem miał być podwójny i musieli oszczędzać siły koni. Ale już na drugim skręcie szereg ów rozciągnął się w łańcuch. Robiło to takie wrażenie, jakby wiatr rozwiał kupkę płatków kwiatowych wzdłuż po drodze. Na przodzie biegł dżokej ubrany całkiem biało, za nim niebieski z czapką i rękawami czerwonymi, za nim dwaj równo, jeden cały czerwony, drugi czerwony z żółtym – pomarańczowy zaś nasz Kuba zajmował przedostatnie miejsce, mając tuż za sobą jeźdźca, przybranego w barwę białą z błękitną. Porządek ten nie utrzymał się jednak długo. Gdy bieg doszedł do przeciwległego obrębu koła, w powozach uczynił się ruch; ciekawsze panie poczęły wstępować na poduszki powozów, by nie utracić żadnego epizodu gonitwy; za ich przykładem poszła i ciotka, która widocznie nie mogła już dłużej wysiedzieć. Anielka odstąpiła swe miejsce pannie Zawiłowskiej, która po krótkich ceremoniach stanęła obok ciotki, ja zaś umieściłem Anielkę na przednim siedzeniu, ponieważ jednak nie miała przed sobą oparcia, więc stanąwszy obok niej, podtrzymywałem ją za rękę. Wyznaję, żem w tej chwili mniej myślał o gonitwie niż o tym, że ta delikatna, kochana ręka spoczywa w mojej i nie cofa się. Plecy ciotki zasłaniały mi nieco widok – lecz wspiąwszy się na palce ogarniałem wzrokiem całe błonie i dżokejów, dochodzących do zawrotu na drugiej stronie błonia. Widziani z daleka, byli podobni do jakichś jasnokolorowych żuków lecących przez powietrze. Bieg z tej odległości wydawał się powolnym, a rzuty przednich i zadnich nóg końskich miały w sobie coś mechanicznego. Cały ten mieniący się wąż, mimo pozornej powolności, zostawiał jednak za sobą szybko przestrzeń. Porządek jeźdźców był już znowu zmieniony. Na przodzie biegł zawsze biały dżokej, za nim czerwony, nasz jednak Kuba zajmował trzecie miejsce. Inni pozostali daleko i przestrzeń, dzieląca ich od przodowników, zwiększała się z każdą chwilą. Widocznie Naughtyboy nie należał do koni najgorszych. Na chwilę straciłem ich z oczu, ale ujrzałem ich znów, gdy przebiegli blisko nas. Czerwony jeździec doganiał tuż, tuż białego – ale Kuba był jeszcze bliżej od obydwóch. Wiedziałem teraz, że biały musi zostać, bo jego koń miał już boki tak mokre i świecące, jakby oblane wodą. Czerwony był bardzo, groźny, pomyślałem jednak, że w najgorszym razie Naughtyboy weźmie drugą nagrodę i klęska nie będzie zupełną. Dodało mi otuchy i to, że szedł on z taką flegmą, wyrzucał nogi tak spokojnie i miarowo, jakby odrabiał jakąś codzienną pracę. Zajęcie w widzach wzrastało z każdą chwilą. – Naughtyboy przegrał? – spytała mnie cicho Anielka widząc porządek, w jakim konie przebiegły koło trybuny. – Nie, kochanie. Muszą jeszcze jeden krąg zrobić – odpowiedziałem ściskając jej z lekka rękę. A ona jej znów nie cofnęła. Prawda, że cała jej uwaga pochłonięta była przez gonitwę. W chwili gdy konie ukazały się poza bokiem drogi, zasłoniętym dla nas przez trybunę, Kuba był już drugi; koń białego dżokeja wyczerpywał się tak, że i trzej pozostali w tyle jeźdźcy poczęli go doganiać. Widocznym już było dla wszystkich, że walka rozstrzygnie się tylko między czerwonym a pomarańczowo-czarnym. Kuba zbliżył się jeszcze do czerwonego i tak rozdzieleni przestrzenią pięciu lub sześciu koni, obiegli znaczną część pola. Nagle szmer na trybunach zapowiedział nam, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego. Spojrzałem: Kuba doganiał stanowczo swego przeciwnika. Szmery na trybunach zmieniły się w gwar. Anielkę tak dalece porwała zabawa, że sama teraz poczęła ściskać nerwowo moją rękę, pytając co chwila: Co tam? co tam? Jeźdźcy byli już z lewej strony pola. Czerwony znów, za pomocą kilku uderzeń szpicrutą, wysunął się naprzód, lecz Naughtyboy sięgał go niemal nozdrzami. W szalonym pędzie wbiegli obaj na linię trybuny, na której znów straciliśmy ich początkowo z oczu. Walka za kilka sekund miała się rozstrzygnąć. Na trybunach zapadła chwilowa cisza, która w mgnieniu oka zmieniła się w okrzyki. Mnóstwo osób biegło pieszo ku sznurom, osłaniającym drogę, i w tej chwili ujrzeliśmy czerwone chrapy, łeb koński, z wyciągniętą jak struna szyją, nad nią zaś pomarańczowo-czarne barwy, niesione jakby wichrem. Dzwonek ozwał się na trybunie – zwycięstwo było po naszej stronie. Czerwony dżokej został na odległość kilkunastu koni. Muszę oddać ciotce sprawiedliwość, że zachowała zimną krew; na czole jej tylko ujrzałem kilka kropel potu, które poczęła wachlować chustką. Anielka była wzruszona, rozbawiona do najwyższego stopnia i szczęśliwa. Oboje poczęliśmy składać ciotce życzenia, a nawet i panna Zawiłowska wypowiedziała kilka francuskich frazesów, jak gdyby wyjętych z rozmów pani Boquel. Wkrótce znajomi otoczyli nasz powóz, i tryumf ciotki był zupełny. Ja byłem także upojony tymi uściśnieniami dłoni, które otrzymałem od Anielki. Próżno sobie mówiłem, że mogły być one nieświadome, bo znów przychodziło mi na myśl, że częstokroć opór kobiecy, gdy się ma przesilić, to przesila się zwykle w chwilach podniecenia i zapamiętania, czy to z powodu zabawy, czy pięknych widoków, czy jakichkolwiek innych okoliczności, odmiennych od pospolitych warunków życia. Przychodzi wtedy pewne rozkołysanie się nerwów, wobec którego utrata codziennej równowagi jest łatwa do zrozumienia. Wziąwszy w rachubę podobny właśnie stan Anielki, doszedłem do przekonania, że ona już przestaje walczyć z ogarniającym ją uczuciem, i postanowiłem być stanowczym. Przypuszczam, że w Płoszowie nie zbraknie mi sposobności. Jutro tam wracamy. Dzisiejszy mój obiad, rozmowy i zabawa odegrały rolę dalszych kropel narkotyku. Ona nawet nie przypuszcza, ile czeka nas oboje szczęścia – musi mi tylko oddać na to swoją duszę zupełnie, bez zastrzeżeń i granic. Lubo ciotka ostrzegła panią Celinę, że może zostanie z Anielką do jutra w Warszawie, mieliśmy wracać jeszcze dziś, po moim obiedzie; tymczasem zaszedł wypadek, który nas powstrzymał. Obiad z następną po nim herbatą przeciągnął się do dziesiątej, w chwili zaś gdy ostatni goście wyjechali, dano znać, że Naughtyboy zachorował. Zrobił się wielki zamęt. Zanim posłano po weterynarza i zanim go znaleziono, była północ. Ciotka ani chciała myśleć o wyjeździe. Anielka miała ochotę wracać, ale spostrzegła, że chwycę się lada pozoru, by ją odwieźć do Płoszowa – ona zaś jeszcze się boi. Ciotka powiedziała jej, że wróciwszy tak późno, rozbudzi cały dom i matkę, a wreszcie rzekła: – Leon nie ma mi za złe, że ja zawsze uważam, że jestem tu u siebie, więc i ty jesteś u mnie. Tak samo gdybym mu oddała Płoszów i sama bym w nim mieszkała dalej, i was nie puściła, póki Cesia nie wyzdrowieje. To ostatecznie skłoniło Anielkę do pozostania. Teraz jest godzina trzecia w nocy. Widno już, ale na dziedzińcu i koło stajen migają dotąd latarki ludzi, chodzących koło Naughtyboya. Ciotka, gdyśmy się rozchodzili, mówiła, że jeszcze przez dzień zostaje w Warszawie. Jam oświadczył, że zostawiłem ważne papiery w Płoszowie, pojadę więc po nie, a zarazem odwiozę Anielkę. Będziemy sami, i nie będę już wahał się dłużej. Wszystka krew napływa mi do serca na myśl, że może odwiozę tę ukochaną istotę przytuloną do moich piersi i usłyszę jej wyznanie, że mnie tak kocha, jak ja ją kocham. Chmurno i dżdżysto, ale dnieje coraz bardziej. Zaledwie kilka godzin oddziela mnie od tej chwili, w której zacznę nowe życie. Oczywiście nie śpię i nie mógłbym zasnąć za nic w świecie. Najmniejsze znużenie nie cięży mi na powiekach. Piszę i rozpamiętywam. W dłoni czuję jeszcze ciepło jej ręki i drżenie jej palców, które się nie cofały z uścisku. Jam urobił tę duszę, wychowałem ją, rozwinąłem i przygotowałem dla miłości; jestem jak wódz, który wszystko przewidział, obmyślił, wyrachował, ale który nie śpi przed dniem mającym jego los rozstrzygnąć. Anielka za to śpi tam, po drugiej stronie domu – i wierzę, że nawet sen jej pracuje dla mnie; być może, że widzi mnie we śnie i wyciąga ku mnie ręce. Mrowie przechodzi mnie, gdy myślę o tym. W tym morzu zła, głupstw, niepewności i zwątpień, jakim jest istnienie, jedna rzecz jest warta życia, niewątpliwa, mocna jak śmierć – to miłość. Nic nie ma poza nią... Kategoria:Bez dogmatu